


Looking For Something Dumb to Do

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, MARRIAGE EQUALITY FOR GERMANY ❤, Marriage Proposal, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy was nervous. He was so nervous, even though he has been planning this night for weeks.





	Looking For Something Dumb to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lass Uns Etwas Dummes Tun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356896) by [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix). 



PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Looking For Something Dumb to Do || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Looking For Something Dumb to Do – Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, proposals

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Percy was nervous. Really nervous, even though he has been planning this night for weeks.

**Looking For Something Dumb to Do**

_Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You_

Percy was so utterly nervous as he paced their living room floor. He kept fidgeting, straightening his tie and smoothing over his vest and the jacket. A couple of times, he would pause long enough to rearrange the black flowers at the table or to check on the food once more, to push the plates over a bit, to make everything perfect. He was fretting, he knew that. In the end, he turned on the music – Bruno Mars, just because he was cheesy and it was the perfect fit.

"Perce, I'm home", called an exhausted voice. "I'm tired. The day was long. Can we... order in?"

"Uh. I... uh... cooked?", offered Percy red-cheeked as he peeked out of the kitchen.

Nico loosened his tie as he looked around the kitchen. It took him a total of two seconds to figure out that something was up. Percy cooking wasn't rare, but Percy had cooked Nico's favorite – one of the few recipes Nico still had from his nonna, from an old notebook of his mother's that had been among the few things he had taken to the Lotus Hotel decades ago. And Percy was wearing a four-piece suit. There were black roses on the table and soft, romantic music playing in the background.

"...Did you do something?", asked Nico suspiciously. "Did _I_ do something...?"

"No. And no. But I, uh, wanted... uhm... to do something", started Percy awkwardly.

Okay, so maybe he could do this before dinner. Nico already looked suspicious. Blushing dark red and accidentally making all water – in the vase, in the glasses, in the aquarium in their living room – swap over as he dropped down onto one knee in front of Nico. The son of Hades gaped stunned.

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo", started Percy as he took a deep breath. "L'amore della mia vita. Tu sei il battito del mio cuore. Sei la mia ragione di vita. Il mio amore é per sempre. Vuoi sposarmi?" [trans: _Love of my life. You are the pulse of my heart. You are the reason of my life. My love is forever. Will you marry me?_ ]

Nico's eyes were very dark as he looked at his gorgeous boyfriend of four years. The most beautiful demigod alive. The man he had been in love with for ten years now. The man who had just proposed to Nico _in Nico's mother-tongue_. How in the world was there even a question?

"Si", answered Nico breathlessly as he watched Percy.

Percy popped open the lid of the little black box and got a silver ring out with an onyx and two slightly smaller sapphires on either side of it. Percy gently slipped the ring onto Nico's finger and before Percy could do anything else, he was pulled into a deep, slow, passionate kiss by Nico.

"I think we skipped a step", whispered Nico and grinned. "Hello. I meant to say hello when I came home. Hello, fiance. How was your day, fiance?"

Percy giggled stupidly at that, flushing a little. "It was great, thanks fiance. And how was yours?"

"So much better now that I get to be home and hold my fiance", grinned Nico dorkishly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden oneshot is not so sudden. This morning, congress decided that I and all other homosexuals in Germany will be legally allowed to get married. We finally have marriage equality. And I'm over the rainbow with it. So I wanted to express that with a little fluffy marriage-proposal fic. Also, Percy proposing to Nico in Italian is like the sweetest thing I can imagine ❤❤


End file.
